comunidadefandomcom-20200214-history
Ajuda:Eu fui bloqueado
Um bloqueio é uma medida usada para proteger uma comunidade de mau comportamento. Bloqueios podem ser aplicados a uma conta de usuário, um endereço de IP, ou uma série de endereços de IP. Se você foi bloqueado, há alguns passos que você pode fazer para tentar e ter o bloqueio removido. Como eu posso apelar à respeito de um bloqueio local? Se você foi bloqueado em uma comunidade, e você não sabe por que, ou não concorda com a razão, fique calmo. A ultima coisa que você quer fazer é se tornar desrespeitoso ou argumentativo, por que isso só poderia piorar a situação. Se você quer saber à respeito de seu bloqueio, você deve enviar uma mensagem ao administrador que bloqueou você. O nome do administrador que bloqueou você irá aparecer no aviso de bloqueio que você pode ver quando você tenta editar uma página. Você pode contacta-lo deixando uma mensagem em seu Mural de mensagens ou em sua página de discussão de usuário, dependendo da qual aquela comunidade usa. Você ainda será capaz de postar em sua página, dependendo se o administrador permitiu se, e as mensagens que você deixa em sua própria página poderão ser vistas pelos administradores. Sua página pode ser encontrada seguindo o link "Minha discussão" ou "Mural de mensagens" no menu drop-down abaixo de seu nome, no canto superior direito de qualquer página. Se o administrador não permitiu você à editar no seu mural ou página de discussão, você pode tentar deixar uma mensagem para ele na Central da Comunidade. Ele irá ter um Mural de mensagens na Central da Comunidade onde você pode contacta-lo, e ele irá receber uma notificação informando que você deixou uma mensagem para ele. Algumas vezes, entretanto, administradores irão dizer não ao apelo do bloqueio por uma variedade de razões. Se esse é o caso, então você deve esperar o bloqueio acabar (se isto não for permanente) ou juntar-se a uma outras das muitas milhares de comunidades do Fandom disponíveis. Se um administrador da comunidade está abusando destes direitos (como bloqueando todos para que ninguém mais possa editar, bloqueando pessoas com razões que violam os Termos de Uso (p. ex. racismo), ou escondendo registros do bloqueio para agitar a confusão) contate outro administrador da comunidade sobre o ocorrido. Se ninguém estiver disponível para ajudar, use o Especial:Contact para reportar o ocorrido para a Staff do Fandom. Como eu posso apelar à respeito de um bloqueio global? Se você foi bloqueado de toda o Fandom, por favor envie uma mensagem para o Especial:Contact. Quando você fizer isso, inclua o aviso do bloqueio completo que você vê quando você tenta editar, ou pelo menos o ID do bloqueio no aviso. Muitas vezes, bloqueios globais não são em contas, mas em usuários pegos num bloqueio de IP como resultado de um endereço de IP dinâmico, o que significa que o seu provedor de internet lhe deu um endereço de IP que tinha sido usado por alguém para fazer edições mal intencionadas. Uma vez que você enviar o pedido do bloqueio global, um membro da Staff do Fandom irá rever o seu caso e decidir se ou não sua conta ou endereço de IP pode ser desbloqueada. Veja também *Ajuda:Bloqueio *Ajuda:Contatando o Fandom Mais ajuda e feedback en:Help:I have been blocked es:Ayuda:He sido bloqueado fr:Aide:J'ai été bloqué ja:ヘルプ:ブロックされてしまったら pl:Pomoc:Zostałem zablokowany ru:Справка:Меня заблокировали uk:Довідка:Мене заблокували zh:Help:帐户被封禁 Categoria:Conselhos Categoria:Ajuda